Ben Witherspoon
Ben Witherspoon (ベン・ウィザースプーン, Ben U~izāsupūn) Mouretsu Pirates Akiman Design Works is the captain of the pirate ship El Santo. Appearance Witherspoon has sunken, slanted, light brown eyes and wavy black hair. He has a long thin mustache that curls at the end, and a thick beard that spreads out in waves from the middle and reaches up to the rest of his hair. He has a wide nose. His captain uniform consists of a wide black longcoat with red lining and gold/yellow bands around the cuffs and on the shoulderpad frills. It is buttoned at the centre of his chest and fastened by a strap around waist-level. It also has a high collar. His pirate emblem is on the upper left front of his coat. Under the coat, he wears a loose, pale yellow shirt, a brown belt, black trousers and brown boots. On his head, he wears a bicorne with the same colour scheme as his coat with a white tuft in the middle to the left. Personality & Character Not much about his personality is known, but Witherspoon is never seen without a grin on his face. Background At some point in the past, Witherspoon acquired his Letter of Marque and captaincy of the El Santo. Plot Pirate Hunter Arc (Anime-Only) Witherspoon was one of the captains who responded to the call summoning the frontier pirates in response to the attacks by the Grand Cross and was at the Pirate's Nest by the time the Bentenmaru arrived Sailing 24. When Quartz Christie appeared in the conference, Witherspoon was among the captains who gathered there and witnessed Marika's challenge to Quartz. He was also present with the rest of the pirate captains for the council and the accompanying feast, as well as the after-party. He gave a slight chuckle on hearing the challenge message (Marika and Chiaki's rendition of the pirate's song) Sailing 25. Shortly after the battle with the Grand Cross began, Witherspoon, stroking his spoon, learned that one of the enemy ships was about to zig-zag towards the El Santo, and said to it to come on then. As Grand Cross β opened fire on the El Santo and its escorts, Witherspoon acknowledged the enemy's firepower as overwhelming but said that it also gives them opportunities, pointing another spoon towards them, before having the escort ships self-destruct and surround the Grand Cross with chaff. His ship and four others then bombarded and destroyed it. Later, he listened as Marika announced their victory despite failing to take over the Grand Cross, bending another spoon and dropping it in the pile by his feet Sailing 26. Fever Mouretsu Pirates (Game-Only) Witherspoon and the El Santo appear as opponents for Marika and the Bentenmaru in the game's fifth Galaxy Episode. Depending on circumstances, the two face each other either in a swordfight or ship-to-ship, with the outcome resting on the player's actions Fever Mouretsu Pirates, Galaxy Episode 5. Skills & Abilities Aside from the skills a pirate captain should have, Witherspoon is also capable of spoon-bending and does it frequently Sailing 26. Whether or not this is done through trickery or telekinesis isn't known. Gallery Sailing 26 - Commemorative Photo.jpg|Witherspoon in the frontier pirates' commemorative picture Fever - VS Witherspoon.png|Witherspoon in Fever Mouretsu Pirates Trivia *Witherspoon's full name was not revealed in the anime, but was featured in the Mouretsu Pirates Akiman Design Works. References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Pirates Category:Characters requiring VA information Category:Pirate Captains Category:Anime-Only